Broken Blue Canary
by YukiMychio
Summary: Masuta...why can't I sing? Am I...Broken?
1. Master's POV

Well, this is my first fanfic in a loooooooong while. I got part of the title from a song called Birdhouse in your Soul (go listen to it! It's awesome!). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Master, the owner of the Vocaloids, had just returned home from school. She had a rough day and wanted to surf the internet. After a few minutes of checking for updates on a handful of sites, she decided to attempt to create a song on her favourite program. Before she could do so, a mysterious chat box popped up and blocked her view of the Vocaloid software. Her eyes widened when she saw who she was about to speak with and quickly put on her microphone headset.

" K..Kaito?" Master gasped. How could this happen? They couldn't freely chat with the Vocaloid owner, they were just data programmed to sing on command. The blue-haired vocaloid smiled at her. Words appeared on the screen.

Hello Masuta

"Is this some sort of joke? I'm exiting out." She was about to click the red x to leave the chat when "Kaito" looked at her worriedly.

Please don't leave me! I'm not a video or anything! I'm your Kaito!

" My Kaito? You mean the program that cannot sing no matter how hard I try to make it work?"

Yes, I've been trying to talk to you for so long. I couldn't figure out how until now.

" Well this is different. I'm sorry that you can't sing. I'll try..." the Master was cut off by another line of text that came up.

I know you have been trying and very hard at that.

"But just trying isnt enough. I want to make you work! I want to hear your voice." She saw Kaito's face change from having a smile to a frown.

Masuta...why can't I sing? Am I...broken?

"In a way, Kaito, you are my Broken Blue Canary. For some reason the program can't open your voicebank and after I was so excited to finally get you..." A tear fell from Master's face.

Masuta, it's fine. Please don't cry. At least I can see you now.

" You don't get it. You are my favourtie out of the rest of them. Why couldn't this happen to one of them?"

Maybe you could uninstall me and forget about me.

" Don't say that! I don't ever want to forget you." she sighs " If only you were real..."

Then I could sing to you all the time!

"What if I sang for you?" she asked the bluenette. Kaito looked surprised.

You would do that? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me! Even nicer than when Miku got me ice cream!

" I've already come up with something while we were talking."

Wow Masuta! You're awesome! Let me hear it!

"Fine...Broken blue canary, why can't you sing? Broken blue canary, your voice can never reach them..."

That's beautiful... You should sing that, not some Vocaloid.

" But my voice isn't as perfect as a Vocaloid's."

It's not perfect, but it's human...something we can never be..

The room was silent, you could've heard a pin drop. Suddenly, a small sound was heard. Master looked around the room but saw nothing that could've made the sound.

"Kaito, what was that?"

What was what?

"That sound...did that come from you?"

It couldn't have. I'm _broken_, remember?

"Try to say something, for me?"

Alright...

The vocaloid slowly opened his mouth and attempted to speak.

"Ma...su...ta?" He spoke. He actually spoke. Master put her hands over her mouth and started crying.

" Is...this..me?"

"Yes, Kaito, it is. now take it easy. Don't expect to sing right off the bat." she wiped away her tears. "I can't believe it. It's a miracle!."

"Broken...blue..ca.." He looked at her so she could sing the rest.

"Broken blue canary, now he can sing. it was a miracle, this happening."

"Broken blue canary, no longer broken, now you are free." They both sang


	2. Kaito's POV

Broken Blue Canary Kaito's POV

Unloved, unused and abandoned were the words that floated through his mind. They have been since the beginning, when his master first opened the program. He remembered it like it was yesterday. The installing process, the error message, everything. He also remembered the words of hope.

"Kaito, I will make you work." His master told him that and he believed it to be true, but as time passed, he still would not work. Time and time again, Master tried to fix everything. To make him sing. Eventually, Master stopped trying. He was left there, to rot away within the many zeros and ones and to go over his thoughts. What made her stop trying? Was it because he was old, outdated, or was it his voice? Maybe it was all of those reasons. He was one of the oldest Vocaloids and his voice wasn't as realistic as the newer singers. Maybe Master hated him all this time and had given him false hope? He then wished that he would just fade away and be uninstalled. That would be a better fate than this. He closed his eyes and sighed.

When he opened them, he saw something loading. It was the Vocaloid2 program. Of course she would use that program. Something inside Kaito snapped. He was fed up with all of this. These feelings of sadness, hatred and disapointment were bursting inside him. He needed to tell Master how he felt and how much it was killing him to be like this. He managed to get into the chat program she was currently using and start a chat session. He was able to see that she was clearly surprised to see him. He didn't blame her. It's not everyday you get to talk to a computer program. Since he couldn't speak, he used text to communicate instead.

Hello Masuta

" Is this some sort of a joke? I'm exiting out." she replied and moved the cursor over toward the X on the top right corner of the screen. Kaito had to think fast. This could be his only chance of speaking to his precious master.

Please don't leave me! I'm not a video or anything! I'm your Kaito!

He didn't care if he seemed desperate. She needed to know all of the pain he faced. She asked if it was the same Kaito that she couldn't get to work. So she knew...but it did sound like there was a hint of sadness in her voice. He explained that he's been trying to talk to her for a long while now. She said that she has tried to make him work countless times and he has seen her efforts. " But just trying isn't enough. I want to make you work! I want to hear your voice." She was practically begging now. He frowned

Masuta, why can't I sing? Am I...broken?

She said that in a way he was. Then, he saw a single tear fall from her face. He was in disbelief that she was crying over an outdated piece of junk like him.

" You don't get it. You are my favourite out of the rest of them. Why couldn't this happen to one of them?" The words she had just spoken were lies. They had to be. Depression swept over the Vocaloid. He suggested that he should be uninstalled. She wished he were real. He was sort of happy that she wanted that.

Then I could sing to you all the time!

She asked if she could sing for him. His happy-go lucky attitude replaced the sadness he had felt just a moment ago.

You would do that? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me! Even nicer than when Miku got me ice cream!

In reality, he had never met the famous Hatsune Miku. He was trapped among files relating to his program. Master added that she'd already come up with a song. Kaito was excited to hear it. Her voice reminded him of Meiko's (1), but sounded more real. He thought that Master should sing it, instead of a Vocaloid. She disagreed and commented that she wasn't perfect like them.

It's not perfect, but human...something we can never be.

The room was completely quiet. Kaito began to feel different. Was he getting his voice? he decided to check by making a sound.

"Kaito, what was that?" They were both confused. Master claimed she had heard something. He quickly denied it, saying that he was broken. "Try to say something, for me?" He couldn't deny his master's request.

"Ma...su..ta?" He spoke. He had finally gotten his voice. Master started crying. Were they tears of sadness? No, they were ones of joy.  
"Is..this..me?" He wondered. "Yes, Kaito, it is. Now take it easy. Don't expect to sing right off the bat." He didn't want to take it easy. He had longed to sing for his master for what felt like forever.  
" Broken..blue..ca.." He was unsure if he should continue, or listen to what his master said. "Broken blue canary, now he can sing. It was a miracle, this happening." "Broken blue canary, no longer broken, now you are free." They both sang and at that moment, Kaito had become truly happy.

* * *

(1): For some reason, I'm able to sing Meiko's songs better than any other Vocaloid's


End file.
